Mileena's Existence
by RavenousMileena
Summary: Mileena had attended her fathers yearly party to finally get to see a special someone again, but is faced with unexpected events at the party and later somebody's untimely death. And with the Mortal Kombat tournaments going on, how will everyone act to seeing Mileena? And with Shao Kahn's plan at full throttle which side will Mileena be on? ***Follows Mortal Kombat 9 Story Line.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary:_

 _Mileena had attended her fathers yearly party to finally get to see a special someone again, but is faced with unexpected events at the party and later somebody's untimely death. And with the Mortal Kombat tournaments going on, how will everyone act to seeing Mileena? What about Shao Kahn's plan that is at full throttle... which side will Mileena be on?_

* * *

For once Mileena was excited about her father's yearly parties. Last year she met a man named Scorpion, who soon became her first crush. Scorpion is a hell-spawned spectre who is wrathful to others, but in Mileena's eyes he was very caring and honorable. Mileena is a clone of Kitana, created in Shang Tsung flesh pits. She is half Tarkatan and Edenian, making her the perfect mixture of beauty and a beast. And being different from everyone else makes them have something in common.

During the party, she and Scorpion really hit it off. They were constantly flirting and enjoying each other's company, or that was what Mileena got out of their short conversation. Not to mention, when Mileena was away from him she had to deal with Kitana's teasing, but that soon changed when Kitana had a change of heart about Mileena and started tolerate her more. Yet she still despised Mileena but not as much as she did.

And that made her think. Why did Kitana despise her so much? Was it something she said, or was it her existence? Mileena forgot about those questions that rang through her brain daily when Kitana started to be less rude. And it sometimes didn't help when Mileena was reminded that she was made to replace Kitana as Shao Kahn's daughter.

She stood in her large magenta colored room. The dark tinted walls against the purple colored furniture made the room feel warmer and more inviting. She had a king size bed with a dark purple sanctuary king tufted headboard and fluffy, silk, white comforter and sheets. She also had an assortment of pillows set upon the bed with many different designs. The large windows were framed with white silk curtains that matched her bed. She even had three large wall mirrors shaped like fans that look similar to Kitana's steel fans.

She laid on her bed waiting for the party to begin in her usual attire that shows off her luscious body. Mileena was absolutely thrilled to finally see Scorpion again after one year apart. She hoped that he would be happy to see her too. She also hoped Kitana's hatred for her would lessen and she would treat her more like the sister she truly was.

Mileena gets up from her white comforter to look at the small digital clock on her dresser.

8:20 it says.

The party starts around 8:30, so it won't be wrong if she is a bit early. When she walks out of her room she sees Kitana exiting hers. Mileena decided to walk over to her and start a conversation.

"Hey." Mileena awkwardly says. Kitana looks Mileena's way for a few seconds before focusing her eyes back on the hallway.

"Are you excited about the party?" She asks doing her best to start a conversation with her sister.

"Not really." Kitana responds.

"Oh." She squeaked. "Why is that?" questioned Mileena.

"Fathers parties are so bland and everyone is always talking about stupid business stuff. And there are never any hot guys there." Kitana grumbled and Mileena chuckled at her comment about the party.

"It's true!" Kitana added laughing along with Mileena as they walked through the hallways together.

* * *

Shao Kahn clears his throat. "Thanks, everyone for attending." He yells.

"For the moment we all have been waiting for..." Shao Kahn raised his right hand to silence everyone. "Here are the competitors for this year's tournament!" Shao Kahn announced.

Mileena was excited for this year's tournaments. This year would be her first ever tournament since she was created in Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits. Mileena had been training for quite a while and knew for a fact she could get far in the competition. And if she did, she would finally make her father proud.

A large wooden board appears with all the competitors names on it. Mileena scans the board for her name, but has no luck in finding it.

She thought about all of the possibilities as to why she wasn't entered into the tournament, even what shes done to deserve this. She was confused. Why didn't her father put her in the competition? Was she not good enough? Everyone else's name was on the board, but not Mileena.

Mileena wanted to go and yell at her father. To demand why she wasn't in the tournaments, but she couldn't. Shao Kahn was too busy kissing the butts of the guests.

Mileena had become bored. The guests were talking about the tournaments, which Mileena couldn't attend because of her idiotic father. She was unable to find anyone to talk too, not even Baraka would care to talk. Mileena had decided to tuck in for the night having no reason to stay and to await tomorrow's tournaments.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything! A lot of the dialogue is from story mode in Mortal Kombat 9.**

* * *

"Kombatants, I am Shang Tsung. In the coming days each of you will fight. Some are here of their own volition, others were brought here by chance." Shang Tsung announces in front of the grandmasters throne. Mileena and Baraka stand to the right of Shang Tsung, while Kitana and Jade are to the left.

"You participate in the most important Mortal Kombat in history! This tournament, the tenth after nine Outworld victories, will determine Earthrealm's fate. If you defeat all of your opponents, you will face one final challenge, me." He adds before disappearing in thin air.

Someone lets out a loud cough.

Shang Tsung is besides one of the kombatants.

"What? How did you-" Mileena can hear the confused kombantant say.

"Appearances can be deceiving." Shang Tsung responds before levitating back to his throne.

"Our first kombatant will be Johnny Cage!" He proclaims and sits down on his throne. Johnny Cage scoffs and walks forward to arena floor.

"That's right! That's right! Who's it gonna be?" He boasted.

"Wow, he is arrogant." Mileena hears Baraka say beside her. She lets out a slight laugh and gets a few glares from the monks in the crowd.

"Reptile!" Shang Tsung yelled. Mileena can hear the loud thumping on the rooftop and a glistering figure moving across, Reptile. He jumps from the roof to the arena floor.

"Nice stunt! Who's your agent?" Johnny Cage asked.

"Begin!" Shang Tsung commanded.

Their fight is over before Mileena knows it. Reptile got very few hits in, so Johnny Cage easily won.

He got caged! That's it, oh yeah! I'm so pretty!" He taunts and walks up to his fellow kombatants.

"And I'm takin' you down, I'm takin' you down, I'm takin' you out, I'm takin' you out, and I'm taking you out-" He points at each of them and stops at a female kombatants. "For dinner." The blonde female kombatant rolls her eyes at him.

Shang Tsung announces. "Your second challenge, Mr. Cage, Baraka!" Baraka lets out a loud roar and jumps to Johnny Cage.

"Nice makeup, but is it really necessary?" He asks making Baraka un-leash his blades.

"They will taste your flesh!" Baraka taunts. Yet again, the battle is quickly over because of how Baraka didn't stand a chance. And Mileena almost feels upset. She was really hoping Baraka would win the match and not be eliminated from the competition, so Outworld could win the tournament.

"Man, I love those blades! My producer has got to meet you. We're doing "Tommy Scissorfists", and-"Johnny Cage begins to say.

"Congratulations, Mr. Cage. Now, finish him!" Shang Tsung interrupts.

"Finish him? Yeah, right!" He snickers.

Does he not understand the concept of Mortal Kombat?

"Kill Him!" He demands. Mileena looks at the crowds sees many of them nodding their head in approval at Johnny Cage.

"Woah! Wait a second! I'm not going to kill anyone!" Many gasps escape from the crowds. The irritated Shang Tsung stands up from his throne.

"Very Well." He sighed. "The tournament will resume at dawn!" He avowed. Everyone starts to leave the arena and Mileena does the same.

* * *

Mileena found herself walking around the palace looking for entertainment. She had searched the whole palace for Scorpion, but soon found out he returned back to the Netherrealm. And so far the matches were very dull. There was no excitement to them.

Mileena continues to walk until she comes across a few of the kombatants talking in hushed voices. She hides herself behind a large pillar near the doorway and slightly peaks her head out.

"In my visions, Shao Kahn becomes invincible. He destroys all life in Earthrealm. We will all die. I believe these flashes are a guide to defeating Shao Kahn, but disrupting the flow of time can have serious consequences." The man with the Asian conical hat on says.

"I'm not worried. I bet you could win this thing no problem." She recognizes the voice as Johnny Cage's.

"Unless directly challenged I cannot participate." The man answers.

"What should we do besides standing around looking pretty?" Johnny Cage asks the man.

"For now, the tournament must run its course." The man proclaimed.

"All right then. We're with you, Raiden." The blonde that Johnny Cage was flirting with at the tournament says. Mileena stands there stunned from what she just heard. What do they mean her father destroys all life in Earthrealm? She couldn't believe it. She knew for sure her father wouldn't do that. They all filter out of the area, while Mileena stays trying to process all of the information.

* * *

"Kombatants! The next match will now begin!" Shang Tsung announces. And with that, a burst of fire appears on the arena floor, engulfing a humanly figure. Once the flames subside Scorpion becomes visible.

"Scorpion! Specter of the Netherrealm! Resurrected by the sorcerer Quan Chi! Who among you is worthy of this challenge? Shang Tsung shouted.

"Where is the Lin Kuei Sub-Zero? He killed my family and clan. I will have his head!" Scorpion boomed. His masculine voice echoed through the arena.

"I accept the challenge!" Someone says walking onto the arena floor and faces Scorpion.

"Never mind the Lin Kuei. Now you face a Shaolin." He runs his two fingers across his razor-sharp hat.

"You will regret your impulsiveness." Scorpion points his fingers at him and gets into his fighting stance. And to Mileena's expectations, Scorpion easily over-powers his opponent and beats him unconscious.

"You are not yet a warrior." Scorpion speaks. Mileena wanted run down there and have Scorpion sweep her off her feet, fall in love with her, but she knew better. She would at least hope he would win, or not get eliminated.

"I have defeated the challenger, Shang Tsung. I demand Sub-Zero!" Scorpion yelled at Shang Tsung.

"You will demand nothing. Nightwolf!" He replies to Scorpion. Nightwolf walks over to Scorpion and address his irritated opponent.

They fight.

The match was very close. Nightwolf's powers had overthrew Scorpion for quite a while, which made Mileena anxious about Scorpion loosing. On the other hand, Scorpion's strength and vengeance made him triumphant. And like his last opponent Nightwolf lays unconscious on the ground. Scorpion turns and clasps his fist full of fire at Shang Tsung.

"You waste my time, sorcerer!" Scorpion roars. Quan Chi, who was standing beside Mileena holds up his hand.

"Restraint, Scorpion." Quan Chi demanded. Scorpion lowered his fist to Quan Chi's order.

"You will fight Sub-Zero soon enough." He clarifies before he and Quan Chi walk out. Mileena follows them out with Jade and Kitana in front of her. They all wait in Shang Tsung's throne room for the kombatants. They all start to arrive as soon as the weather outside becomes unpleasant. Mileena stands besides Kitana and Jade while Kano babbles his mouth about some foolish story. She sees Scorpion walking through the doors and decides to go over there, but he walks in a separate direction.

The disappointed Mileena is left alone in the middle of the room. She tries to play it off cool, but ends up looking like a complete idiot.

"A challenge. Scorpion versus Cyrax and Sektor!" Mileena hears behind her. She turns and there stands Scorpion, Sektor, and Cyrax in their fighting stances. She doesn't pay much attention to this match. They are all great warriors, but of course Scorpion defeats both of them.

"I will have my revenge, but I will not kill Sub-Zero." Scorpion clarifies.

"Will not? Or cannot?" A familiar voice sounds behind her.

* * *

 **1,249 words in this chapter! Sorry for not fully describing the matches in this chapter. Hopefully there will be more action in the next chapter. (Wink, wink) And sorry if this chapter has grammar mistakes or is boring.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! This chapter will have a lot of detailed action in it. As well as finding out about the untimely death that was explained in the summary.**

 **I already have the next chapter written, so I just need to revise it. Obviously it will be up sometime this week.**

 **Thank you for all the nice reviews! I really appreciate it.**

* * *

"Will not? Or cannot?" A familiar voice sounds behind her.

Sub-Zero walks into the room.

"You." Scorpion says walking over to him and Sub-Zero doing the same.

"The Shirai Ryu are dead. You will suffer as they did." He growled.

"To hell with your clan!" Sub-Zero jeered.

"No, to hell with you!" Scorpion's voice echoed through the room as he engulfed him and Sub-zero in flames and disappeared. Mileena wished they had stayed to fight; she wanted to see who was a stronger fighter. They were both equally good fighters matched in both strength, kind of like her and Kitana. Mileena took this opportunity to ask Shang Tsung why she wasn't in the competition.

"Shang Tsung." She asks getting his and Quan Chi's attention.

"Why aren't I in the tournament?" Mileena asks. Quan Chi answers before Shang Tsung can.

"Shao Kahn asked Kitana if she thought it was a good idea to put you in the Mortal Kombat tournament." He mischievously smiles. "She said you were too weak and that you would dishonor your father." He adds.

Why would Kitana say such a thing? Mileena may not be as good as the other warriors, but she wasn't weak. Was this Kitana getting back at her? Mileena and Kitana were equally good fighters. If Kitana is in the competition, then Mileena should be too.

"Thank you." She mumbled before walking over to stand besides Baraka and Reptile.

Minutes later Scorpion had returned with Sub-Zero's skull with his spinal cord attached. She gasps at the sight; she didn't expect Scorpion to murder him. Scorpion even said he would only defeat Sub-Zero and said nothing about murder. Maybe the fight got out of hand? She thought.

With a blank face he dropped the skull making it shatter into pieces. Everyone returns to what they were doing before the match. Except for Scorpion and the man with the Asian conical hat. Mileena watches as they both sneak out of the throne room. She would follow them, but didn't want to risk being caught by Scorpion, especially considering he just killed someone.

In the meantime, Mileena thinks about all of the way she could confront Kitana about her actions. Should she attack Kitana? Do a full on interrogation? Or she could nicely ask her why should we say such things? If she wanted to she could her father for an explanation, but if she returned to Outworld before the tournament was over her father would be angry with her. Mileena is pulled out of her thoughts by a cold stare coming from Quan Chi. She began to move around the room feeling the awkward tension. His eyes don't leave her once. Immediately feeling uncomfortable, Mileena quickly walks out of the room.

* * *

Mileena sits on the cobblestone bridge in Shang Tsung's gardens watching her reflection on the water. A reflection of Quan Chi appears next to hers in the water. She is immediately on her feet once she sees him.

"What do you want?" She snarls at him.

"I've come to make you join in on Shao Kahn's plan." He responds stepping closer to Mileena.

The plan she overheard about destroying all life in Earthrealm? She would never want to join that! It's cruel and unnecessary.

"Absolutely not!" Mileena responded angrily. "I shall do no such thing!" She further says.

"Very Well..." Quan Chi drawled and took out his broadsword.

Mileena instantly leaps into action and kicking the sword out of hands. She delivers a front punch, back punch, then an upper cut making sure to knock Quan Chi to the ground.

He gets up and walks halfway to her. "You will serve me in the Netherrealm!" He yells.

"Let us dance!" Mileena taunts and gets in her fighting stance.

She jumps behind him and attempts to sweep his legs out from under him, but blocks her leg and kicks Mileena in the shin. Quan Chi grabs Mileena and summons a green smoking skull. He sticks the skull on her shoulder and it starts to repeatedly bite at the side of her neck. He laughs at the pain he is causing Mileena, then grabs her and throws her body behind him.

Mileena falls on her back in scorching pain from the skull biting at her neck. Quan Chi then teleports above her and slams down on her abdomen multiple times, knocking the wind out of her. Mileena ignores the pain in her abdomen and gets back up in her stance to block his next few hits. Quan Chi back kicks her in the face and knocks her off balance. She quickly regains her balance and goes to pull out her sais, but notices she doesn't have them on her.

"Shit." Mileena says quietly to herself.

Quan Chi sweeps her legs out from under her, making Mileena fall straight on her back.

He takes his broadsword of the ground and raises it high into the air. Before he has a chance to strike her, she swiftly kicks the sword out of his hands. She then leaps onto him and repeatedly bites at his face and neck before jumping off. The now angered Quan Chi takes the amulet from his belt, and fires a burst of energy into Mileena's face, blinding her. Then tosses a skull and mind controls her to hit herself in the head with it causing Mileena's skull to shatter, then makes her snap her own neck, causing her to damage her spinal cord.

"Shao Kahn was right. You are weak." Quan Chi laughs.

Mileena can feel her head spinning, therefore showing she has been defeated. Quan Chi takes his broadsword and quickly spins around, slicing Mileena's legs off. She falls onto her bloody stumps and then he slices her head off. Her body makes a loud thump once it falls to the ground and so does her head.

"You should have joined us." He chuckles before returning back to Shang Tsung's throne room.

* * *

"I forbid you from going back to the Netherrealm if you choose to fight with us." Raiden says to Scorpion as they walk through the gardens.

"I shall follow your orders." Scorpion responds. "Quan Chi is very manipulative and deceptive." He adds.

"Who is that?" Raiden points to a bloody female body. They both run up to investigate the victim. She wears a pink veil and has shoulder length black hair. The only person Scorpion could possibly think of is…

It's Mileena.

"It's Mileena!" Scorpion shouts looking over her bloody figure. "We have to help her."

"It's too late for that." Raiden slowly says. Scorpion can't believe what he is seeing. He liked Mileena very much and never wanted to see her in a state like this, dead.

"Who could've done this?" Scorpion asks looking at her wide open tarkatan eyes. He takes his two fingers and gently closes them. Scorpion is absolutely disgusted that someone would brutally murder her.

"I don't remember this happening in my flash backs..." Raiden mumbles to himself. He picks Mileena's head off the ground and sets it closer to her dead body. "Go get Liu Kang." Raiden demands.

At Raiden's demand, Scorpion runs from Shang Tsung's gardens to the Arena. Where he sees Liu Kang, Kitana, and Jade all talking and approaches them.

"Liu Kang!" He shouts out and they all turn to him.

"What is it?" He questions.

"Raiden and I found someone dead in Shang Tsung's gardens." Scorpion replies.

"Do you know who is it?" Kitana joins in.

"Mileena..." Scorpion whispers. Kitana places her hand over her mouth in shock.

Kitana lets out a shaky breath. "Where is she?"

* * *

 **1,382 words!**

 **It was so difficult writing this chapter! I didn't want to kill off Mileena in the first 3 chapters, but it happened. And don't worry! This isn't the end of Mileena. Also you found out the "reason" why Mileena wasn't in the Mortal Kombat tournaments. And yes, Kitana was upset about Mileena death… I wanted Kitana to be at least sad about it. I recommend looking at Mileena's Mortal Kombat Gold and Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3/MK Trilogy ending/Bio for the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Originally this chapter was never supposed to happen, but I came up with this idea while I was in the car. So, the original chapter four will now be chapter five!**

* * *

Scorpion, Raiden, Kitana, Jade, and Liu Kang all traveled to Outworld for Mileena's funeral. The Moral Kombat tournament has been temporary paused so the kombatants could attend. Everyone came to pay their respects to Shao Kahn's daughter, even though a lot of them never personally knew her. And the worst part was that Shao Kahn himself didn't even know that she died. Earlier this morning Shang Tsung made the announcement to everyone, but never informed Shao Kahn.

That is probably the best way to get a death wish.

Mileena is being put in her family's tomb and that is located away from the palace, so Raiden doubts Shao Kahn will see anyone. Raiden put Mileena's body back together due to someone cutting off her legs and head. And she would not be buried, but will be laid out on a stone table in the tomb. She will be carried on a sedan chair type contraption, but instead it is made out of stone and has a flat surface instead of a chair; with enough space for a human to lie on. **(I'm going to call it a stone slab from now on because I don't know the exact name of it)** Scorpion agreed to help carry the stone slab that Mileena would be laid on into the tomb. The other person being Baraka.

"You ready to go?" Raiden asks Scorpion who nods his head. Everyone else stands around the tomb to watch Mileena go in. And because of, Scorpion and Baraka stand farther away, so they can carry her to the tomb. This is probably so everyone can see Mileena first before they put her in the tomb. Scorpion picks up the side where Mileena's head is and Baraka takes the other side. They both are very muscular men, so they have no problem with carry it. As expected, not many of the kombatants pay attention to the ceremony.

"Ignorant assholes..." Scorpion mumbles to himself. Beyond everything, he understood the hardship of death and wanted to pay his respects to her. Also he wants to move on and not suffer like how he did with his family's deaths.

A few people toss the flowers that were in their hands at Mileena. The flowers are there to show love, sympathy, eternity, and immortality. They are symbols of respect to the deceased. Plus, there is nowhere to lay the flowers before she enters the tomb. So, it was decided to gently toss them onto her body as Scorpion and Baraka carry her. Jade and Kitana toss the most flowers at her out of everyone. And even Shang Tsung tosses a flower.

Baraka and Scorpion carried her into the tomb. Where they both saw the partially decomposed bodies of the other fallen royals. They set the stone slab on a marble table that has Mileena's name engraved in it. Scorpion takes a final look at her. Her hands grasp a banquet of flowers with her sais sticking out of it on her chest. He glances over to Baraka who is also looking down at Mileena. Scorpion knew that Baraka was always a brother figure to her. After all, he was there for her when Shao Kahn and Kitana weren't.

* * *

 **Short chapter! I wanted to show what they did with Mileena after she died. I had problems with how I wanted Scorpion to react to the funeral, but I decided not to let him show too much emotion. After all, Mileena and Scorpion barely know each other and I want their relationship to build overtime with realistic aspects in it. I might upload the next chapter later tonight. (probably around 11pm Eastern time) Thank you for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Two updates in one day! (I just made it at 11:59 pm!) This would have been uploaded faster, but I had a few problems. I've been thinking about uploading this story to my Wattpad account, but I'm not sure if I want to. Also I already have the next to two chapters written, so I just have to revise them first. :)**

* * *

Mileena awoke to find herself in the Netherrealm. She was confused. Mileena remembers watching her reflection on the water and being confronted by a figure, but her memory is foggy. She blinks multiple times adjusting her eyes to her new surroundings. She lays on her back with Quan Chi is looking over her.

"Mileena, it's nice to see you awake." Quan Chi drawled.

"Why am I here?" She asks thrusting her body upward into a sitting position.

"Kitana is the reason." He responds.

"What do you mean?" She inquired. What did he mean Kitana is the reason?

"Don't you remember…?" He smiled maliciously at her. Quan Chi magically creates a memory of Mileena at Shang Tsung's Gardens.

( **Bold** is the memory and normal is what is happening now)

 **Mileena sits by the water watching her reflection and Kitana's face appears next to hers. She turns around to face her sister, who has a disgusted look on her face.**

 **"Sister." Mileena cheerfully says.**

 **"You are a disgrace to this family." Kitana hissed at Mileena.**

"What is this?" Mileena says watching the memory.

 **"What are you talking about?" Mileena gets up and approaches Kitana.**

 **"You dishonor our family. You are weak and useless to us." Kitana giggles. "I even convinced our father that you are and that's why you aren't in this tournament." She adds and takes out her steel fans. "So, I've come to take out the trash."**

 **The image fades and transition to a different event.**

 **It shows Kitana quickly slicing a defeated Mileena's legs off, making her fall onto bloody stumps. Then she finishes the job by slices her head off and Mileena's limp body falls to the ground.**

Mileena gasps at what she just saw. Her sister betrayed her.

"My sister killed me!" She yells with fury in her voice.

"I'm giving you a choice Mileena." Quan Chi says. "I can either let your soul go, or you can be reborn here, take Scorpion's place in the tournament, and seek vengeance on Kitana for murdering you." He finishes.

"Why would I take Scorpion's place in the tournament?" Mileena asks.

"Scorpion has joined Earthrealm in the tournament and fight. And this is your chance to show your father you are not weak. You can defeat Kitana in the tournament, avenge your death and make Earthrealm lose their chance for redemption." He tells her.

Mileena was furious. How could Kitana do this to her? She wanted to do it. To show everyone she is not weak, but just as equally matched as everyone else. She liked all the things Quan Chi has promised her and knew he was trying to help her. And being a spectre like Scorpion can't be that bad, right?

"I'll do it." She confidently said and Quan Chi smiled at her.

"Great." He said before performing his sorcery.

The one thing she didn't know is that Quan Chi is manipulating and using her.

Mileena has been reborn in the Netherrealm. She has become stronger and more vengeful and no longer wears her usual attire. (Costume link will be in the bottom of this chapter, but it is her second alternative costume in Mortal Kombat 9) Her Tarkatan eyes glow completely orange and her body is slightly colored with yellow veins. Mileena wanted to do nothing but murder her sister. She has taken Scorpion's place in the Netherrealm and in the Mortal Kombat tournament.

Her normal cheerful personality has become vicious and evil the way her father had intended her to be from the beginning. After her rebirth she has been come more mentally unstable, with her Tarkatan blood flowing through her body, she process more fatal speed and strength than ever before. Quan Chi controls her; she doesn't have the free will like Scorpion had. Mileena will follow all of his demands as long as she is under his control, even if that means doing things that she wouldn't do before. Quan Chi had manipulated her, made her think she would be the same Mileena, but only would be resurrected in the Netherrealm.

In the end, she was no longer the princess of Edenia, but a revenant of Hell. And she hated Kitana for it.

* * *

 **A spider attacked me while I was writing this. :) Anyway, Mileena is a revenant now! And did you notice I used Kitana's Mortal Kombat X ending as the last sentence? Plus you found out Scorpion has joined Earthrealm in the fight against Shao Kahn, and Mileena has turned into the vicious person she is in the game. (That won't be for long)**

 **And is Mileena even counted as a princess? I don't really know... sorry.**

 **I hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I changed my username!**

 **I'm very, very sorry for the late upload! I got caught up in playing Mortal Kombat, watching Netflix, and other things.**

 **There is violence in the chapter**

* * *

Everyone stands around the arena waiting for the next match to begin. The tournament resumes today after being canceled yesterday. Many of the kombatants found out about Shao Kahn's daughter, Mileena's death and attended her funeral yesterday. Which has everyone asking who is the suspect, or suspects.

Shang Tsung enters the Arena and sits on the throne with Kitana, Jade, and Quan Chi on each side of him.

"The next match will be Karbrac versus the Netherrealms's new warrior." He announces. Karbrac is a Taraktan warrior like Baraka but not as strong, and very hostile. "Quan Chi, can you please tell everyone who it is." Quan Chi takes a step forward and uses his sorcery to open a portal on the arena floor.

A undead warrior steps outsteps out with their sais already drawn.

"Mileena!" He reveals the warriors fill the silence from the sight of Mileena. Scorpion glances over to Raiden and Liu Kang to see they are just as shocked. Scorpion knows about Shao Kahn's plans, but he doesn't understand why Quan Chi would resurrect Mileena. And make her a revenant and put her in this tournament? He doesn't quite understand what their motives with her are. If he didn't join Earthrealm then he would be able to spend time with Mileena in the Netherrealm. He almost regrets his decision, but knows he did it for the best. In the meantime, Mileena strides up to her opponent.

"Let us dance!" She taunts pointing one of her sais at Karbrac. He lets out a loud roar and unleashes his blades in response.

"Begin!"

With the Tarakatan blood flowing through her veins, Mileena immediately stabs him in the stomach with her sai and does a split kick that hits him in the head to send him to the ground. Once her opponent gets back up, she tucks herself into a ball and rolls towards knocking him into the air, and kicks him in the back in midair before letting him fall. He attempts to redeem himself by lunging at her with both his blade out, but Mileena quickly dodges them and disappears in the air. She teleports above him and jump kicks him in the face. She grabs Karabrac by the shoulders, thrusts herself into the air doing a handstand on him, and then swings herself down, kicking him the stomach. She repeats the kicking twice before knocking and sliding his face into the ground. Then she finishes him off by doing her x-ray attack. She takes her sais and vigorously stabs at his chest, breaking parts of his ribs and damaging his insides. Mileena then knees him in the jaw, which sends him flying backwards.

"Finish him!" Shang Tsung demands. She looks over at Quan Chi for approval and he nods his head.

Mileena takes a deep breath and throws her sais into his feet. Then she walks over and uses her right hand to grab him by the shoulder, her left hand to grab his pelvis. With all her strength she rips Karbrac's body from his upper legs and hurls his body to the other side of the arena.

"Mileena wins!" Shang Tsung claps. "Flawless victory!" Everyone gawks at Mileena with wide eyes.

"The next match will be Mileena versus Johnny Cage!" Shang Tsung proclaims and Johnny Cage steps up to the arena floor.

"Not everyone gets to rumble with a celebrity. Ready for your beat down, Sunshine? Here it comes." Mileena rolls her eyes at him, she won't take disrespect lightly.

"Fight!" Shang Tsung shouts.

Mileena gets the first hit in by doing a simply Sai blast. Johnny Cage recovers from the hit and uppercuts Mileena, sending her flying into the air. Then he glides across the floor with one foot, with the other foot at an angle, trailed by a green shadow and kicks Mileena in the torso with his other foot. He is about to go in for a punch, but Mileena quickly tucks into a ball, rolls towards him, and knocking him off his feet. Once he is back up she does a split kick, impales him in the shoulder with her sai, a sneaky kick, another ball roll, and a side chop. Then she leaps onto his chest, grabs the sai from his shoulder and repeatedly stabs him with it, bites him in the neck and kicks him away. Johnny Cage redeems himself by performing his x-ray attack.

"Watch this!" He taunts and Mileena punches him in the side of the face. He performs a triple split punch into Mileena's groin. When she doubles over from the pain in her groin, Johnny jumps into the air and slams his elbow down on her spine.

"Come on!"

Mileena, not wanting to lose, also does her x-ray attack. She takes her sais and vigorously stabs at Johnny's chest, breaking parts of his ribs and damaging his insides. Then she knees him in the jaw, breaking it. Then she delivers a final sai blast to finish him off.

"Kill him!" Shang Tsung yells at her. She walks over to him and holds him up by his throat. She looks over at Quan Chi who is nodding his head. Then glances at Scorpion to see him shaking his head at her.

"Kill him!" Shang Tsung repeats. She has to trust Scorpion. He doesn't want her to do it, plus she doesn't want to do anything that will anger him.

"No." She hangs her head and releases him. "He has been beaten."

Shang Tsung sighs. "The tournament will resume at nightfall!" He walks off with Baraka and Reptile following behind him. Mileena keeps her head down not wanting to see Quan Chi's disappointed face. See looks down at herself to see the blood that is covering her. And because the second match started so quickly, they didn't remove Karbrac's body. Mileena looks over at him to see what she's done. His legs are completely torn from his body and his blood is soaking the floor.

"Mileena." She hears Quan Chi says behind her. Mileena turns to face him with her head hung.

"Why didn't you kill him?"

"I didn't want to." She says.

"I guess we will have to change that…" He grabs Mileena by the neck and throws her behind him. "Don't disobey Shang Tsung or myself ever again!" He gets up in her face. "Don't talk to anyone." He angrily says and leaves the arena. She continues to lay there until a group of people approach her.

"Mileena?" She hears a familiar male voice say. She turns around to be faced with Scorpion. Mileena is about to say hello, but remembers Quan Chi's threat. She can't talk to him.

"Mileena?" The female next to him says.

It's Kitana. Her sister who killed her, the one Mileena wants dead and will do anything to make sure that happens. Anger and vengeance starts to consume Mileena and she lunges at Kitana, but Scorpion holds her back.

"What is it Raiden?" One of them says. So, the man wearing the colonial hat name is Raiden. She makes a mental note to remember that.

"Mileena don't let the anger consume you." Raiden says. "If you do so, you will escape from being a revenant. And if you let it, then your anger will make you kill the wrong person." He adds. Mileena struggles in Scorpions hold.

"You are being manipulated and lied to."

"Liar!" She screams at Raiden and kicks Scorpion in the groin to get out of his strong hold. He lets out a low grunt and falls to the floor in pain. She approaches Kitana and punches her in nose. The hit catches her off guard and she falls onto the ground. Mileena jumps onto her sister and starts to brutality punch at her face. With every punch she gets angrier which makes her wrap her hands around Kitana's throat.

Two guards enter the arena and grab ahold of Mileena. Then Jade and Liu Kang surround Kitana.

"No, let go of me!" She thrashes in their grip."I must kill her!" She elbows the first guard in the solar plexus and slams her foot down on the second guard's instep. She pushes the first guard to the ground and teleports above the second guard. She sends a powerful kick to his head that completely destroys it. The second guard stands up and tries to stab her in the stomach, but she kicks him to the ground. She walks over to him and stomps down on his stomach, creating a gaping hole. She takes her other foot and stomps down on his skull.

More guards start to enter the Arena.

Mileena removes her gore filled heels from the guard's body before they pin her down to the ground. Raiden holds his hand up to the guards dismissing them. They release Mileena and walk off.

"What are you going to do, kill me? I'm already dead." Mileena scoffs at them.

"Why did you try to kill Kitana?" Raiden approaches her.

"She killed me!" Mileena sneers.

"I did no such thing." Kitana pauses. "Where did you get that idea?"

"You know what you did, so stop lying!" Mileena screams and lunges for Kitana, but Jade stops Mileena by smacking her and pushing her to the ground. Mileena falls onto her knees, facing away from everyone. Jade's nails scratched down Mileena's right check and tore the fabric on her veil, exposing her Tarkatan teeth.

Mileena gets depraved at the thought of ripping their throats out with her teeth. She could consume her betrayers and would enjoy doing it. If they aren't with her, then they are against her.

"Sister!" Mileena playfully says as she slowly gets up. "So pretty, so fair, so sad and alone... Come. Let us be a family." She giggles. If she wants Kitana dead then she will have to try and trick her.

Jade glares at her after seeing right through Mileena's childish game."Cut the act, butterface." Jade grabs ahold of Mileena to keep her still. "Just answer our questions before we decide to get rid of you... the monstrosity." Mileena gasps at her words.

"Fucking hussy." Mileena fires back at Jade, who just shrugs the comment off.

"Why do you think Kitana killed you?" Raiden asks.

Mileena turns her head away from them like a child. She doesn't need to answer their stupid questions.

"Oh, so now you are going to be quiet?" Jade snaps at Mileena "She wasn't even around you when you were killed." Mileena hangs her head, which causes the blood from the cut to trickle down her chin. Mileena knows Kitana killed her. Quan Chi even showed her the memory to confirm it.

"I saw it." Mileena says while looking down at her feet.

"What do you mean you saw it?" Liu Kang questions.

"Quan Chi showed me when I woke up in the Netherrealm. I didn't believe him at first, but then he showed me what that bitch did to me." She growled and looks towards Kitana. "She betrayed me!"

"Is that why you are a revenant?"

"Quan Chi gave me a choice. He would either let my soul go or I could become a revenant and seek revenge on Kitana." Mileena responds to Liu Kang. She looks up to see everyone staring at her.

Raiden sighs deeply. "I'm going to say this for the last time, Mileena don't let your anger consume you. If you don't let it then you will escape from being a revenant. And if you let it, then your anger will make you kill the wrong person." Mileena escapes from Jades hold and strides towards the exit, remembering that she wasn't supposed to talk to anyone.

* * *

 **I've been doing my best to improve my writing, so I've been editing my chapters.**

 **The last two deaths (one of the guards) are not from Mortal Kombat 9, but are brutalities in Mortal Kombat X. I just really liked them so I added them in.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews!**

* * *

Mileena stood by Shang Tsung's throne as Shao Kahn's newest creation, Ermac walks in.

"Kombatants! I present this latest creation of Shao Kahn. He is many warriors, their souls fused into one being. Behold, Ermac!" Ermac glows with green energy and shows off his fighting style, and magic before everyone's eyes.

"Liu Kang! You are the sole Earthrealm warrior to progress to this final stage of the tournament!" Liu Kang approaches Ermac.

"I am ready." He says.

"We are many. You are one. We will destroy you." Ermac's voice echoes through the room.

Their fight is nothing new to Mileena, who soon becomes bored. Her eyes scan the room until the fall on Scorpion. She regrets hurting him, even though it was a simply kick. All she wanted to do was be with him, but she sadly knew that her dreams were impossible. He would never like her. She was a monster underneath her veil and wasn't as beautiful as Kitana.

She gets gloomy from the thought of Scorpion rejecting her.

"Earthrealm will not fall into your master's hands." Liu Kang says, signaling that the match is over. Everyone departs from the room to the main arena.

* * *

"Kombatants! Only one Earthrealm warrior remains." Shang Tsung sits on his throne. "The Shaolin Liu Kang. Is he ready to bear such a heavy burden? Earthrealm's fate is in his hands. Your opponent will be, Mileena!."

Mileena appears in front of Liu Kang in a flash of purple aroma and assumes her fight stance.

"I do not fear you, demon." Liu Kang says, also getting in his fight stance.

"Fighting with Mileena, the sorcerer Quan Chi." A portal appears and Quan Chi steps out, laughing as he does so.

"You've already lost." Mileena taunts Liu Kang.

They fight. Even with Mileena's unnatural strength and speed and Quan Chi's sorcery, Liu Kang becomes victorious and knocks them both unconscious.

"As I said, I do not fear you. I pity you." Liu Kang points at the unconscious Mileena on the arena floor.

"Liu Kang, it has been years since an Earthrealm warrior has progressed this far. But the reigning champion is far beyond your ability. To the Lair with you!" A green portal opens underneath Liu Kang's feet and he falls through it.

The Earthrealm warrior, Liu Kang won the tournment. Mileena was still unconscious after this happen, so she was carried back to Outworld. Her father, Shao Kanh was furious to see that she was a revenant and had to be returned to the Netherrealm He just about murdered Quan Chi for killing her. But, Quan Chi told him that she was going to side with Earthrealm if he didn't do so and that she was against his plans. Shao Kahn thanked Quan Chi for his actions. If Shao Kahn wanted Earthrealm, then he needs to have Mileena on his side. He needed her to fight in new the single tournament, win, so he can absorb hearing that she would probably side with Earthrealm if she found out the whole plan. Shao Kahn ordered Quan Chi to put a spell on her that would make her mindless, would force her to follow his orders, and would have full control of her. And Quan Chi did just that.

"Mileena don't let the anger consume you." Raiden says. "If you do so, you will escape from being a revenant. And if you let it, then your anger will make you kill the wrong person." Raiden's words cloud Mileena's thoughts. She stands in front of an army of Tarkatans. Shao Kahn had proposed a new tournament that would be held in Outworld, but would first have to be approved by the thunder god, Raiden. And if he doesn't accept Shao Kahn's proposal, than they would invade. That's why Mileena and hundreds of Tarkatans stand waiting for orders.

Mileena had become a mind-controlled solider; she no longer makes her own decisions, and only listens to Shao Kahn's orders that have been programed into her mind. Quan Chi magic has control over her, yet Raidens words continue to run through her brain, therefore interfering with the spell.

"Can she follow my orders?" Shao Kahn asks while walking around Mileena.

"She can see and hear us. Her mind just doesn't process it the same way. The commands will come in from the spell, which acts like a transmitter." Quan Chi responds, who stands beside Shao Kahn.

"Excellent." Shao Kahn wickedly laughed. "You should have never thought about betraying me." He points at Mileena."Where is Shang Tsung?" He questions.

"Right now he is speaking with Raiden."

Shao Kahn walks around admiring his Tarkata army. "Good, good." He utters. "Tell me when it's complete." He adds then proceeds out of the room.

Moments later a large orange-colored portal opens before them, as a result signifying that it's time to invade. Mileena and the Tarkata army sprint through the portal with their weapons out.

Her order was to take Sonya Blade back to Outworld and destroy anyone who gets in her way.

* * *

 **This is also on Wattpad! I've started to write a new story and already have the first chapter done. I don't know if I'm going to end this story and continue with my new one, or save the other story for the (maybe) sequel?**


	8. Chapter 8

The Tarakatan soldiers sprint through the Wu Shi Academy courtyard, roaring as they do so. Mileena exits the portal after them and strides across the courtyard, slightly swaying her hips as she goes. Jax can be seen leaping from into the crowds of Tarkatan soldiers. He spots Mileena and runs at her, then lands a punch in her stomach. Mileena instantly recovers from the punch and kicks him in the back of the knees, causing him to fall on his knees. She then kicks him in the face, sending him slumping to the ground. Mileena finishes him off by bring her foot down on his face, knocking him unconscious.

"Out of my way, Earthrealm scum." Mileena says, searching the courtyard for any sign of Sonya Blade. Mileena rushes through the rampaging Tarkatans over to the farthest corner of the courtyard, where she sneaks up behind Sonya Blade. She tears off her veil and leaps onto Sonya's back, bites at her neck before kicking her away.

"You mad?" Mileena pouts her lips at Sonya, slightly giggling at her like a child.

"You ugly son-of-a-bitch!" Sonya Blade shouts, charging at Mileena. In a flash of pink aroma, Mileena teleports behind Sonya and kicks her across the courtyard.

Mileena appears behind Sonya as she lies on the ground "Did that hurt? "Mileena asks, with one hand on her hip. She kicks Sonya in the side of the head then kicks her in the side, so she falls on her hands and knees. "Get up!" She orders.

"Sonya!" Johnny Cage says behind them, running at full speed. Mileena slams her foot down on Sonya's back, making sure she won't get up while she takes care of Johnny Cage.

"Idiotic Earthrealmer!I have defeated you once, do I need to do it again?" Mileena snarls at him, upper cutting him in the stomach. She takes out her sais and drives them into his hips. Once Johnny Cage falls to the ground, Mileena hurries back over to Sonya Blade. Mileena looks over her shoulders for an escape and sees that the portal is close. She orders two nearby Tarkatan soldiers to help protect her while she escapes. They both get taken out by Johnny Cage, but Mileena is successfully able to take Sonya to Outworld.

* * *

 **(Mileena's and Kitana's roles are kind of switched in this part)**

"You did very well… Take her to the Armory. You and Sheeva will guard her until her execution." Shao Kahn says to Mileena, who bows her head at him. Sheeva grabs ahold of Sonya while Mileena leads the way to the Armory. They tie Sonya to a large pillar a stand beside her.

"So I am just going to be executed for no reason? "Sonya Blade asks.

"Silence!" Sheeva yells at her, leaving an uncomfortable silence.

Many minutes pass until Mileena starts to smell something burning. She turns to see Sonya using a small laser from her gadgets to cut through the ropes.

"Sheeva..." Mileena nudges Sheeva and motions for her to turn around.

Sheeva lets out a small growl. "I will take her to the Dead Pools for extra protection. She is a sneaky one…" Sheeva says, removing the ropes and Sonya's gadgets. "I have this all under control. You may return to Shao Kahn. " Sheeva exits out the Armory doors with Sonya.

Mileena walks back to Shao Kahn throne room, where she is ordered to the Wastelands to take care of recent Lin Kuei activity in that part of the realm. When she reaches the wastelands she finds a member of the Lin Kuei standing around.

"The emperor was wise to send me here. The Lin Kuei do walk uninvited in his realm." Mileena says, approaching him.

"Wise though your emperor might be, he was foolish to send his housemaid to interfere with Lin Kuei business." The Lin Kuei member says, shooing her off as he talks.

"I am Mileena, Princess of Outworld! And I deal harshly with sharp-tongued intruders!"Mileena clarifies, getting in her fighting stance.

They fight. Mileena finds herself vulnerable to the Lin Kuei's smoke attacks and is out cold within minutes.

"Sleep well, princess." He says, exiting the wastelands.

Mileena awakens hours later and attends the next fights in the Coliseum. Where Mileena is in the middle of fighting a Shaolin Monk, with Shao Kahn and the other kombatants studying her every move. She is able to block most of the monk's moves, but is caught off guard when he is able to land a kick on her face. She is able to redeem herself by doing multiple types of punches and kicks, which is able to knock the monk to the ground. Mileena unleashes her sais and raises it into the air and is about to bring the weapon down on his skin, but becomes hesitate and resists.

"I have failed…. I deserve death." The monk says, looking up at her. Mileena stares down at the helpless monk in disbelief.

"Kill him!" Shao Kahn says, looking at Mileena with a stern expression. She gazes over to her father who lets out a growl out of irritation and fires the monk with green magic. Mileena puts down her sais and takes a step back, staring at the monk's charred body.

"Mileena! You will join me…" Mileena takes her place beside Shao Kahn's throne. Seconds later a kombatant dressed exactly like Sub-Zero approaches the throne.

"Shao Kahn, I challenge Scorpion, the murderer of my brother! You will bring him before me!" The kombatant demands.

"No one makes demands of the emperor, Reptile!" Shang Tsung says. Reptile approaches Sub-Zero and assumes his fighting stances, also letting out a revolting growl. The fight ends with Reptile on the ground.

"I would kill you, but that is not my purpose here." Sub-Zero says. Reptile rolls away as he turns towards Shao Kahn. "Your followers hold you in high esteem, warlord. They fight and die for your amusement. My brother participated in this folly. I do so only to face his killer!"

"And you shall." Shao Kahn smirks. Quan Chi clenches his fist that begins to glow with green magic. A confused Scorpion appears and his eyes search the Coliseum.

"Why am I here?" He yells, his eyes falling on the Sub-Zero look-alike. "What is this? You are not Sub-Zero." Scorpion points his finger at him.

"I am his family and clan. I fight for his honor."

"He had no honor! And you will die as he did!" Scorpion says with rage in his voice. They both assume their fighting stances and begin. The fight soon becomes the bloodiest. Sub-Zero is successfully able to over-power Scorpion and knock him to the ground.

"For my brother!" Sub-Zero yells creating a ball of ice to finish Scorpion, when serval Lin Kuei cyborgs teleport and surround him. "No! You-"He begins to says, but the cyborgs use bursts of energy to restrain him. In this time, Scorpion has disappeared and cyborg versions of Cyrax, and Sektor teleport before Shao Kahn.

"Who now interrupts the emperor's tournament?" Shang Tsung says, with a hint of annoyance in his voice. During this time, Mileena sees Raiden, Johnny Cage, Kitana, Scorpion, and the Lin Kuei that defeated her enter the Coliseum. She stares down Kitana and begins to approach her, but gets distracted by Sektor and Cyrax bowing their heads.

"We request that we may return him to our temple for judgment." Sektor asks, while Mileena continues to harshly stare at Kitana.

"And what do I gain from granting this bold request?"

"The Lin Kuei's loyalty and service." Cyrax responds, bowing his head.

"Very well. He is yours." Shao Kahn says, shooing them off. Cyrax and Sektor bow once more before disappearing and taking Sub-Zero with them. "Mileena!" Shao Kahn booms. Mileena cautiously faces him. "How is it that Earthrealm ninjas brazenly appear before me when my daughter, Princess of Outworld, was sent to intercept them?"

"Father, I—"Mileena stutters.

"You let Sonya Blade escape and now this? You may return later, but for now…"

"Father, please I didn't even know that Sonya Bla- "Mileena started to say, but got cut off by Shao Kahn's load voice.

"Be gone!" He yells with anger in his voice that echoes throughout the Coliseum. She looks down at her feet and exits the Coliseum.

Mileena sat alone in the Wastelands, staring down at her feet until Kitana approaches her. She is instantly on her feet at Kitana's presence.

"You dare to disturb me!" She growls, taking a step towards Kitana.


End file.
